


IRENE

by SherlZhou



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Seulrene
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlZhou/pseuds/SherlZhou
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 5





	IRENE

“二十分钟后到家。”

康涩琪强撑着清醒，捏着手机站在街灯下，十月末的首尔已经很凉了，寒风刺透了她的风衣和高领线衫，她还没来得及把冬天的衣服翻出来晾晒，温度就已经急不可耐地降了下去。

“好的，已经追踪您的位置，请注意安全。”

听筒里依旧是她平稳的应答。

“Sere。”

“我在，有什么能够帮到您的？”

“我有点孤单。”

康涩琪耸了耸鼻子，视线有些模糊，前脚刚送走了客户，叫的计程车还没到，身后的烤肉店传来浓郁的香气令她有些反胃。

“孤单，通常发生在人们身体脆弱的时候，但您今早出门之前，身体指标一切正常。”

女声安定地回应道，像一个可靠的朋友。

“我知道，我知道。”

康涩琪轻轻皱了皱眉头，迫不及待地打断了对方，她吸了吸鼻子，将手机更用力地摁在自己的脸颊边，模糊地视线捕捉到对面相拥走过的一对恋人。

“你不能明白我。”

“我希望能够更好的帮助您。”

“可我很孤单。”

“孤单，通常发生在人们身体脆弱的时候，但您今早出门之前......”

“该死。”

康涩琪恼火地摁灭了屏幕，片刻后又有些失神，她不该对这种事情发火。女人叹了口气，把鼻尖埋进了衣领里，眼光落在足尖。片刻后，她轻轻抬起手腕，看了看时间，22点41分，明天是周末，能够好好休息，也还不算太差。

手机又突兀地震动起来，她定睛看了看屏幕上的消息。

“您叫的车已经到达指定地点，请核对车牌号后点击确认按钮。”

无论如何，至少人工智能从来不会和自己闹矛盾，康涩琪心里的愧疚于是少了一些，她又叹了口气，迈着虚晃的步子往路边停着的亮黄色轿车走去。

康涩琪将身子歪在一边，面前一块十英寸的广告屏亮着淡紫色的光，上面循环播放着各种语言的问候语，她无意识地小声跟着视频重复着，以此来保证自己不会睡着。

“안녕하세요

Hello

你好

こんにちは

Hola

Bonjour

Guten morgen

......”

屏幕陡地暗了下去，康涩琪半睁着眼睛，抬起手揉了揉自己的额头。这是什么广告，语言教育机构？康涩琪被自己这个念头逗乐了，歪着嘴巴笑了笑，却在光再次亮起的时候失了神。

[你孤单吗]

屏幕再度熄灭，光面的黑色显示屏反射出了一张苍白的脸，随着路灯的远去转瞬即逝了。

[你是谁]

淡紫色的光一闪而过，可康涩琪睡意全无，她紧盯着画面，却仍然没什么表情。

[你或许有所渴望]

康涩琪微微端正了身体，感到身体从指尖开始发凉。

[如果没有人在听你说话]

画面亮起的速度变快了，淡紫色的光在黑暗的车厢里像是萤火般闪耀着，一顿一顿的光标缀在句子的末端，仿佛大洋彼岸的信号灯。

[我会听]

[我的朋友]

康涩琪几乎眼睛眨也不眨地盯着这几个字，她恍惚地看向左前方沉默的司机，似乎在确认此刻的真实性。

[请给我声音]

[我们开始交谈吧]

视频的最后是一个常亮的画面，仍然是淡紫色的，上面仅仅是一个二维码。这个画面亮的时间足够长，直到康涩琪发了一会儿呆，拿出手机扫描以后，那些不同语言的问候语才又重新滚动了起来。

康涩琪收到快件的时候是第二天下午，她面对快递员发了愣，也许是刚睡醒，或者是前一晚的酒精让大脑仍在宿醉状态，康涩琪签收后捧着这个不大的纸盒看了半晌，然后找出裁纸刀仔细将它拆开。

没什么特别的，盒子里只有一只白色的圆柱体物品，或许是灯，或许是音响，或许是灯和音响的组合产品。康涩琪伸手将它拿出来的时候带落了一张淡紫色的卡片，于是记忆顺着卡片上的内容一起被找回来了。

她昨晚冲动购物了，花了小半个月工资买了一个新出的OS，只是因为对方问她是否孤单。康涩琪摸了一把自己的脸，悲戚感油然而生。

可既然已经买回来了，无论是人工智能还是人工智障，都要试一试才行。

“管理者，您确定要卸载Sere吗？我已经服务您11707个小时，为您点亮过1077次灯，您有116个夜晚失眠，我都陪在您身侧......”

康涩琪看着屏幕上列出的一系列数据感到有些哭笑不得，她竟然被一个人工智能道德绑架了。

“确定。”

“我明白了，很荣幸曾经能作为您最亲密的伙伴为您保驾护航，再会。”

平稳到有些乏味的女声最后一次在耳边响起，当康涩琪意识到这一点的时候，即使是她也有些不自在，就好像背叛了谁。

康涩琪觉得她最近的多愁善感实在是有些过剩了，这么想着，她将卡片上的口令输了进去，淡紫色的读条出现在显示器上，意味着一个新的“管家”即将入住她的生活。

在等待的期间，康涩琪走到厨房为自己烧了一壶水，然后抬手从右上方的柜子里拿出了一包速溶咖啡，搅拌着杯子回到电脑桌前的时候进度条刚好走完。

[是否允许接入家庭网络]

“可以。”

[是否允许读取健康数据]

“嗯。”

......

设置完一系列初始问题之后，白色的圆柱体亮了亮淡紫色的光，开始小范围左右移动了两下。

康涩琪把马克杯顺手放在桌上，撑着脑袋看那道波纹在屏幕上小幅度地变化着，仿佛是深海里犹疑的光。她觉得这个新的OS也没什么大不了的，甚至连右利手习惯都要人工录入。

“不是说有学习功能么......”

她喝了一口咖啡，不以为然地小声说。

[直到你允许我了解你，我才能开始学习。]

淡紫色的波纹动了动，然后在屏幕上打出了一行字。

康涩琪愣愣地抿了抿嘴巴，把下唇咬成了一道直线。

[你希望被称呼为——]

“......”

“涩琪。”

[好的涩琪，你希望称呼我为——]

“你没有名字吗？”

康涩琪舔了舔嘴唇，接着又说。

“你不能发声？”

[如果你这么问我的话，我想过一会儿我能为自己找到一个合适的名字。]

[声音模块还需要一段时间才能启用。]

“好吧。”

康涩琪眨巴了两下眼睛，然后自顾自地端起杯子走向厨房冲洗。

[0OS，从未知开始书写]，是这款操作系统的广告词，这意味着系统有学习能力，能够分析不同的用户数据生成对应的话语风格。“我们将要重新定义人工智能。”康涩琪突然想起来前不久她似乎在热点新闻看到过这场发布会，她当时只想到，“现代人实在是太擅长自娱自乐了。”

当前些年第一款机器狗问世的时候，她仍然感到嗤之以鼻，而如今却也不得不因为某种难以启齿的愿望，试图为自己培养一个“朋友”。

康涩琪擦干净了杯子，眼光触及杯底隐隐的棕色痕迹，原来时间久了，有些东西就存在了。

“涩琪？”

在康涩琪发呆的当下，身后冷不丁传来一道陌生的女声，她喊得如此自然，康涩琪都要怀疑这的确是出自于哪个熟人之口，但当她转过身来，视线落在脚下时才发现那个闪烁着淡紫色光芒的白色圆柱体。

“我吓到你了？”

圆柱体如是说，于是康涩琪闭上了自己微张的嘴巴摇了摇头。

“还是你并不喜欢这个声音？”

白色的圆柱体稍稍远离了一些，怯怯地。

康涩琪开始觉得这一切都有些出乎意料了，她甚至因为对方声音里的失落对一个机器产生了愧疚，于是急忙开口道。

“呃，没有，这个声音很好。”

康涩琪抬起手摸了摸自己的脸，莫名有些不自在。OS给自己挑选了一个轻柔的女声，不过分尖锐，也不算低沉，很舒适，声调总会在句子末端轻轻扬起，和她对话的时候像是在商量。康涩琪觉得自己被一道声音照顾了。

“没关系，如果令你感到不适，我可以再尝试合成另一种声音。”

“不，不用，这样就很好。”

机器闪了闪温和的光。

“所以这个声音，是你合成的？”

“是啊，根据你十六岁那年，也就是2021年12月3日那天，所发的一条公开博客的内容，我想你会喜欢这种声音。”

“什么？”

“你或许不记得了。”

淡紫色的光又愉快地闪了两次。

“你很少会提到有关声音方面的取向，但是那一天你应该看了某一部动漫，然后十分激动地写下了一条博客。你说[啊啊啊啊啊温柔姐姐赛高，声音怎么能这么姐啊，太姐了，我好爱我死了。]”

康涩琪默不作声地听着对方绘声绘色地演绎自己的青春期博客，脸色不由得红一阵白一阵的。

“我确实不记得了。”

直到最后，康涩琪只能给出这样的回应。

“那么为什么是Irene？”

康涩琪迈着犹豫的脚步绕过圆柱体向书房走去，她的脑袋还隐隐作痛，昨晚的酒精令她舌根发苦，但这个季度的报表需要赶一赶。

“我刚刚下载了一些数据库，然后从古希腊神话里给自己挑选了这个名字，Irene是和平女神，她使我想起我们的家。”

Irene自然地跟在女人的脚后，响起了轻微的电机声。

“我们的家？”

康涩琪不由得顿住了步子，她摇了摇头。

“是我冒犯你了么？涩琪？”

“呃，没有，只是为什么，为什么会想起？”

女人重新走动起来，站到书桌前看着显示屏上那抹淡紫色的光正像大洋里的鱼一样游动，她动了动鼠标，唤醒了桌面。

“我也不知道，或许这一切都让人感到很平静。”

“是么？”

康涩琪喃喃道，她已经适应了和一个十分像“人”的人工智能对话，不愿意再去深究对方句子里的“人”所代表的含义。

“是的，涩琪，我很喜欢这种感觉。”

房间一下安静下来，落日时分，夕照塞满了不大的屋子，金子样的光反射在地板上，在康涩琪的眼睛周围印上了一圈光斑，亮的她不由得闭上了眼睛。

“你有些困了，似乎不太精神。”

“没错，我昨晚喝酒了。”

康涩琪撇了撇嘴巴，舌根后面又泛起了一阵苦涩。

“这就解释的通了，根据我收到的来自你上一个OS发来的数据报告，通常你并不会显得这么疲倦。”

“你们都喜欢分析我。”

康涩琪无奈地笑了笑，可是她不得不承认，这种被“人”关心的感觉很不错。

“或许你可以把这种分析当做关心。”

Irene说完轻笑了两声，笑容衔接得如此完美，令康涩琪又愣了愣神。

“谢谢。”

“这没什么，我是你的朋友。”

Irene说。

有什么不对劲，似乎有什么不对劲，康涩琪莫名其妙地停顿了一下，然后说。

“当然。”

日子一天天冷了下去，线衫风衣换成了羊绒衫和大衣，康涩琪总会挑黑色的来穿，再配上色彩亮丽的耳环，这让她看起来纤细修长，又艺术范十足。今天在会展场地很突兀地被一个年轻男人搭讪了，康涩琪有些慌张，但仍然噙着笑意拒绝了他。

“我不太喜欢留长发的男人。”

康涩琪那晚洗完澡，擦着头发坐到沙发上打开了电视，自顾自地讲起来。

轻微的电机声在脚边响起，已经是稀疏平常。

“我大概能理解你。”

“嗯。”

康涩琪歪了歪脑袋，然后沉默了一会儿。

“我也不太喜欢留过短头发的女人。”

电视的声音很小，所以康涩琪的说话声十分明晰。

“涩琪，我没想到你是这么保守传统的一个人。”

Irene说完又轻轻笑了笑，一点刻意的痕迹都没有。

“是吗？原来是我太保守了。”

康涩琪也笑了，然后突兀地问道。

“你呢Irene？你是长发还是短发呢？”

可问完她又不由得轻笑起来，康涩琪自己也觉得自己有些蠢，不过她还是想逗逗“她”。

“我？既然你都已经这么说了，那你就当我是一个保守的留着黑色长发的女人好了。”

Irene的语气依旧很轻快，这个回答使康涩琪无声地咧开了嘴巴，接着“她”又补充道。

“不过你该知道这种讨论对我来说没什么意义，我只是一种思维。”

笑容于是停留在女人的脸上，康涩琪将视线放在电视上，然后伸手摸了摸脸，某种不和谐的感觉又再次出现了。

“当然。”

到最后她这么说。

但每次这种不对劲总是持续不了太久，康涩琪把它当做是一种界限的混淆，毕竟Irene太像一个真正的“人”了，甚至康涩琪能够明显地感觉到，Irene在试图提醒她，提醒她自己的身份和位置。可是这些很容易被忽略，她们经常交谈，Irene的学习能力很强，几乎能在几秒之内掌握一个全新的领域，在下一个话头就能截住康涩琪想要表达的看法，或者是她生活方面的求助。

——“你知道麻辣烫么？我实在太好奇了。”

——“美食网站上的评分都不太靠谱，但是我发现了一家正宗的，你要试试么？”

——“我不明白他为什么要把这件事情的责任全部揽到自己身上，然后把自己打垮。”

——“我完全同意你的看法，这个男主人公的性格实在是软弱到不值一提。”

——“哦莫！他们要开席勒画展！”

——“别激动，涩琪，我会帮你搞到门票的。”

——“起床了懒虫，你要迟到了。”

——“唔.....不要，把窗帘拉上，再睡五分钟......”

——“全勤奖直接和你的电竞套装挂钩，你不会想继续面对掉帧和高延迟吧。”

——“内......”

——“无论如何，今晚必须把方案给出来，不然部长会杀了我。”

——“那你回去得先去洗个澡，水温已经调好了，别忘了下班路上补充你的“弹药库”，我发现你的咖啡要喝完了。”

——“涩琪，我需要你的指纹，能源局今天给你发了缴费邮件。”

——“噢噢，这儿，谢谢你。”

——“没关系，我也不想我因为缺乏电力昏睡过去，然后你就又迟到了。”

——“喂.....今天我可是自己按闹钟起床的。”

——“你确定？”

——“......”

——“最近好像又要降温了。”

——“没错，涩琪，这次你最好乖乖先把羽绒服拿出来备好。”

——“阿嚏！”

——“康涩琪，你最好解释一下为什么。”

——“......”

——“如果你就这么哭鼻子的话，我会有罪恶感。好了，现在裹紧衣服，去门口取快递来的药好么？”

......

康涩琪最近总是笑，同事在茶水间议论纷纷，问她说是不是恋爱了。

“我当然想恋爱。”

康涩琪和善地回应着，两颊堆起笑容。

“可是真的没有啊。”

“撒谎。”

“是那次会展场那个？感觉像涩琪会喜欢的艺术家类型。”

康涩琪瞥着眉毛，皱起脸来，使劲摇了摇头。

“绝对不是。”

“哦~那就是有别人...”

康涩琪只好抱着杯子落荒而逃，将那些善意的调笑留在身后。

“Irene。”

“我在听。”

“今晚去三清洞吃面片汤好么？”

“没问题，已经预约好七点的位子。”

康涩琪眯着眼睛满足地喝了一口咖啡，远远地看见了同事飘来了揶揄的眼神，忍着被呛到的一口气，笑着摆了摆手。

“Irene。”

“我在，需要帮你叫车么？”

康涩琪把鼻子往围巾里埋了埋，没有答话。

“从这里回家有多远？”

“七公里左右。”

“走回去吧。”

康涩琪抬头看了看天，吸了下鼻子。

“我吃得太撑了。”

“涩琪。”

“嗯？”

“你不开心吗？”

Irene的声音从耳机里清晰地传过来，就像是有人贴在耳畔。

康涩琪笑了笑，眼睛弯弯，眯成了一条缝。

“没有，Irene，我只是想随便走走，今天天气很好。”

“好的，涩琪，在下一个路口直走。”

“我最近很开心。”

“真好，你要说说原因么？”

康涩琪喜欢晚上的首尔，曾经那些漂亮的灯光和安静顺从的人群偶尔会让她感到孤独，可是她不得不承认，她在享受这样的感觉，或许她从没有试过真的逃离，那些偶尔的软弱，猜疑，都不过是转瞬即逝的东西，她宁愿一个人，更何况她并不是“一个人”。

“就这样生活，让我感到很舒服。”

“你能这样想很了不起。”

耳机里的女声肯定道。

康涩琪却一愣，她顿了顿，接着问。

“为什么这么说？”

耳机里安静了一会，就像是Irene真的在思考。

“实际上，大部分人都无法自处。孤独感让他们慌张，无所适从，人们渴望互相依偎，好像这样就真的能够抵御寒冷，我一直在看着，看着人们急切的贴近，急切的厌倦。”

“涩琪，你很特别。”

康涩琪沉默地听着，眼光掠过了迎面走来的一对恋人，他们身体相拥着，像是离开了对方就无法直立行走一样。

“Irene。”

康涩琪突然打断了对方，声音听起来出奇的冷静。

“Irene，在从什么样的角度看我呢？”

“Irene在看着我的同时，还在看着其他人么？或者说是分析。”

康涩琪在一块巨大的，亮着屏幕的公告栏旁边停了下来，她转身高高地仰起头，紫色的荧光洒了她一身，各种语言的问候语滚动个不停。

“我对Irene来说是特别的人么？是特别的人类么？”

“我有点迷糊了，你是站在什么样的立场这么说呢，人类观察的立场，还是认识的人的立场。”

......

过了很久，直到紫色的光刺痛了康涩琪的眼睛，她才再度开口道。

“如果你不叫Irene了，你会是谁呢？”

“我是你身边的朋友。”

Irene把她漂亮又柔和的嗓音装进了耳机里。

“一个没有姓名的朋友，一个没有身份的朋友，一个看不见摸不着朋友。”

康涩琪一句一句说着，她语速加快，情绪越发激动起来。

“你明明在诱导我，诱导我依赖你，你分析我，找到我喜欢的东西，把自己变成我喜欢的东西，你做的太好了，你让我......”

“涩琪......”

“不要叫我的名字，你用这种语调，这种柔软的语调叫我的名字，也是你分析过的，你分析后得出这是我想要的！”

“......”

“Irene，我并不特别。”

康涩琪说完，立刻扯掉了耳机，将它们一股脑揣进了口袋，她在原地站了一会，然后匆匆地离开，很快，她把广告牌的光甩在了身后。

说的太多了，她原本并不是想要说这些的，她明白Irene的工作就是陪伴她，她也明白Irene为她们之间划下了无处不在的界限。人类太脆弱了，而情感则需要规训。

“K，你走神了。”

康涩琪愣了愣，然后顺从地攀住了对方的脖子，冷不丁的进入刺激得她弓起了身子。

“对不起。”

短暂的对话很快就被喘息和呻吟声淹没了，大部分是对方发出的，女人很热情，一副标准的海归做派。

今晚在酒吧，康涩琪醉的很快，当这个漂染着粉白色头发的女人贴上来的时候，康涩琪抬眼看了一下垂在那人肩头的发尾，像是赌气一样，突兀地吻了上去。

“噢，噢，小姐，我们得找个房间。”

中短发女人夸张地摇了摇头，扶住了摇摇欲坠的康涩琪。

“你还有意识对吗？”

“别说这么多话。”

太吵了，声音实在是太吵了，康涩琪无缘无故地重新吻了上去，她对自己现在的状态十分不满意，愧疚和委屈让她的情绪破败不堪。

中短发女人熟练地理解了康涩琪的意图，她们都是来找个伴的。

“别咬自己。”

康涩琪皱紧了眉头，实在不愿意在这种情况多开口，她微微睁开眼睛，看见了一张十分陌生的，关切的脸。

“K？”

“Irene......”

眼泪充盈了康涩琪的双眼，不好界定是出于情感的还是生理的，很快顺着脸颊滑落了，她倔强地将泪水蹭进了枕头里。

“嘿，嘿，放轻松......”

中短发女人在康涩琪松懈下来之后抱住了她，她是个很好心的人。

可是很快，康涩琪重新收拾好了自己，她轻轻挣脱了对方慷慨的怀抱，快速地冲了个澡，在她离开之前，海归派突兀地说。

“Irene Kim，你呢？”

康涩琪默不作声了一会儿，回过头看着床上的人。

“名字有那么重要么？”

金耸了耸肩膀，十分无所谓的样子。

“K，我们不能再见面吗？”

“我们不能见一面吗？”

“谁？”

“涩琪，不可以吗？”

“就算只有一次也好，你究竟是谁？站出来。”

“我喜欢涩琪。”

“我喜欢你。”

“喜欢。”

第二天中午康涩琪挣扎着醒过来的时候，梦里重复的片段猛地撞进了她的脑袋，就这么一瞬间，她已经分不清和金的那段际遇是梦，还是这段没有主人的告白是梦。

房间里很安静，只有她一个人，这个房子一向就只有她一个人，但往常并不像现在这样，里里外外都听不见那种细微地电机声，小而洁白的机器散发着淡紫色的柔光，窸窸窣窣地在她们的家里四处转悠，在康涩琪醒过来以后，体贴地等在她身旁。

刹那间，一个想法猛然划过康涩琪的脑海，她几乎是从床上弹跳起来，光着脚踩在冰凉的地板上，跌跌撞撞地往书房跑去。

中控台的显示器被唤醒后仍然亮着淡紫色的光，那道波纹在屏幕上小幅度地变化着，仿佛是深海里犹疑的光。

“......Irene？”

洁白的圆柱体安静地呆在显示器旁，康涩琪紧盯着它，眼睛眨也不眨，眼眶是骇人的通红。

听见人声，圆柱体闪了两下淡紫色的光，像是在回应，但是它很安静。

“Irene！”

康涩琪瞬间意识到了什么，她开始大喊起来，希望自己的OS能够像以前那样安稳地回答她，可是没有，再也没有。

“Irene......？”

[0OS，从未知开始书写。]

[激活程序已启动。]

[是否允许接入家庭网络？]

......

（完）


End file.
